Ichigo Scowls
by CEO of Internal Affairs
Summary: IchigoIshida. sweaty Ishida, curious Ichigo! Unnoticed ninja telephone poles! and all of this centers around a little black book. Damn you Ishida and your secrets!


**Ichigo Scowls**

Ichigo scowls. His face is always in a permanent mask of anger, even when he smiles with his friends. It's kind of creepy, yes, but I can't really picture him any other way…

Who am I kidding? I picture Ichigo's face all the time. I imagine him sleeping, being pensive, laughing, but most of all, I imagine Ichigo smiling; a real smile that lights up his face and takes all the creases, pains, and burdens away. He would be so beautiful.

This is ridiculous, right? These thoughts of mine… I don't mean that it's ridiculous because I'm a Quincy or anything, it's not even about us both being guys. I'm over that, no big deal. It's the fact that the one my heart decided on was _Ichigo. _I guess it's not that ridiculous, we're friends, best friends I think, and we spend a lot of time together. It's just…I don't know. Either way, thinking about it always leads me in circles, thinking of 'what ifs' and 'maybes'. I've decided just to live my life, and whatever happens will happen. I'll deal with it if it comes to it, but for now, I'll just keep this little secret to myself.

Line

Line

Line

Line

The sun burned the back of Ishida's neck as he knelt over his diary. The heat from the thick black cover against his legs seemed to seep through his pants and onto his skin. Beads of perspiration formed along his hair line, and even his hair seemed to be limp from the searing temperature. Ishada squinted slightly through his glasses as he quickly scribbled words with his scrawling handwriting across the page, this thought flowing from his mind through the pen and onto the lined paper that still smelled of the bookstore from which be bought it. He was so busy writing that he failed to notice his orange haired friend approach him and stand five feet away, staring at him and waiting to be acknowledged. After a few seconds, Ichigo's scowl deepened from irritation of being ignored and he burst out with an, "Oi, what are you doing up here? It's too hot!"

Ishida started and quickly slammed his diary shut, catching his finger in the process and yelping slightly as he quickly put the injured digit up to his mouth hoping that it would help ease the pain. Ichigo smirked slightly at the seen of a seemingly serene Ishida acting so jumpy, but then again, Ichigo knew that Ishada could be quite the spaz. That's why they got along so well, he thought.

"I-Ichigo! Don't startle me like that, what's with you sneaking up on me like that?" Ishida exclaimed, trying but failing to compose himself completely.

"I was looking for you, dumbass," Ichigo replied. "What the hell are you doing on the roof when it's this hot? You gotta a death wish or somethin'?"

"No, of course not. I just wanted to get away from the noise and be somewhere quiet." Ishida stood up and smoothed out his crease-free shirt. His glasses were sliding down his nose from the heat, so he pushed them up and waited for his friend to reply.

"Hn. Whatever. And what's with the diary, don't you knit or something?" Ishida turned red and grabbed his book off the floor, clutching it tightly to his chest.

"There's nothing wrong with getting thoughts out of my head. I find it to be a great stress reliever, thank you very much."

Ichigo smirked. "You're more of a girl than I thought." Ishada scowled and walked past Ichigo to the stairs.

"Well, then what does that make you for hanging out with me? Jerk."

"Oi, oi! Don't get your panties in a twist, Ishida-_chan!_ That's very unbecoming!"

"Shuttup!"

Line

Line

Line

Line

The end of the day came much too slowly for Ichigo. Sitting sprawled out in his tiny desk, he watched the clock on the wall with half lidded eyes. It was too damn hot to be learning anything, he thought. Finding himself unable to pay attention to the teacher at the front of the room, Ichigo gave into temptation and let his thoughts take him away. Of course, they went to one person.

Ishida really was feminine like. But he had never known someone to be so masculine at the same time. Ishida was such a paradox; an ass kicking guy with a nice ass who liked to sew…knit…whatever. Either way, Ichigo couldn't figure him out. But he liked it. Ishida was amazing.

'dammit,' Ichigo thought. 'If it's in my head, I'm not gonna call him Ishida. That's freakin' lame!'

Uryuu. The name made Ichigo's hair stand on end. He didn't really know when it happened, but he had developed quite the crush on his companion. There was something about him that drew Ichigo near. Something that caught his attention, and he couldn't bring him self to let go. And while Ichigo was normally a 'go get 'em' kind of guy, he didn't want to be too brash on this one. After all, he wasn't really used to the whole _liking _thing. Uryuu was the first person that Ichigo had ever really liked. Besides, he just---

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the bell ringing and all of the students around him getting their stuff together, talking and heading out the door. Quickly doing the same, Ichigo made to leave the classroom when he noticed that Ishida was gone, but that black book was still on his desk. He quickly walked over to Ishida's desk, grabbed the diary, and made his way out of the school.

Line

Line

Line

Line

Walking down the street, Ichigo was overcome with curiosity. What was it that Ishida was so intent while writing about? What plagued his friend's mind?

'No.' Ichigo thought. 'I can't peak, it's an invasion of privacy.'

'So?' another part of his mind thought. 'Since when have you ever listened to the rules? _Not _ looking would be an insult to your nature!'

'Ya but I can't lose Ishida's trust.'

'Oh please, what do you think he wrote in there? A confession of killing a man? It's not like it's a huge deal, just open it up quickly and see what it says. One page won't hurt you.'

Brought back to reality, Ichigo decided to listen to his inner devil and flipped the book open, scanning for Ishida's latest entry.

_Ichigo scowls. His face is always in a permanent mask of anger, even when he smiles with his friends. It's kind of creepy, yes, but I can't really picture him any other way…_

_Who am I kidding? I picture Ichigo's face all the time. I imagine him sleeping, being pensive, laughing, but most of all, I imagine Ichigo smiling; a real smile that lights up his face and takes all the creases, pains, and burdens away. He would be so beautiful. _

_This is ridiculous, right? These thoughts of mine… I don't mean that it's ridiculous because I'm a Quincy or anything it's not even about us both being guys. I'm over that, no big deal. It's the fact that the one my heart decided on was Ichigo. I guess it's not that ridiculous, we're friends, best friends I think, and we spend a lot of time together. It's just…I don't know. Either way, thinking about it always leads me in circles, thinking of 'what ifs' and 'maybes'. I've decided just to live my life, and whatever happens will happen. I'll deal with it if it comes to it, but for now, I'll just keep this little secret to myself. He can't know that--- _

Ichigo was so engrossed that he didn't notice the telephone pole.

A few seconds later, Ichigo picked himself up off the ground and grabbed all of his books off the ground. He paused with his hand outstretched over the small, black book. Did Ishida really mean that? Did that mean…

"ICHIGO! Dammit, pay attention!!" Ichigo grabbed the diary and jumped up, turning to face Ishida who was red faced and panting, running up to him. Ishada reached the still shocked teen and stopped in front of him, pausing for a moment to catch his breath. "It's too damned hot to be running after you, dammit! I've been trying to catch up to you from the school, what are you deaf or something? Anyway, the teacher told me that you had my diary, so can I get it back now?" Ishida looked up at Ichigo's face and scowled slightly at the blank appearance on Ichigo's face….scowl still in tact, he noticed absent mindedly.

"Ichigo. Hey, are you even listening to me?" Ishida snapped his fingers in front of Ichigo's face, which caused him to jump and focus his eyes on him.

"Huh? I'm sorry, say that again?" Ishida's scowl deepened as he saw Ichigo's grip on his diary.

"Ichigo…did…did you happen to read my diary?" Ichigo instantly got a guilty look on his face and averted his eyes to the ground.

"Uh…well. You see…that is….um…"

"You did!" Instead of blowing up like Ichigo expected he would, Ishida's shoulders sagged slightly and he sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. "So then…you know."

Ichigo looked up at Ishida and nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"Well?" Ishida asked. "What do you think? If you'll just give me the book back, I'll be on my way and you won't have to bother with me anymore. I don't blame you."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he instinctively reached out and clutched Ishida's arm. "Wait. I guess this is when I'm supposed to say something, right?" Ishida raised an eyebrow.

"That would be appreciated, yes." Ichigo swallowed and looked into Ishida's eyes.

"I'm not good with words, you know that." And with that, Ichigo dropped his books and grabbed Ishida's other arm, drawing his close and pressing their lip together gently. After a second, Ichigo moved back, not releasing his grip and asked quietly, "well?"

Ishida smiled. "I think I can accept that answer." And he closed his eyes and moved back in to kiss Ichigo again. What he failed to notice while kissing his orange haired friend on the sidewalk while the sun was going down what that Ichigo was smiling.

And the scowl was gone.

A/N: Well? I dunno, it was late, I was craving fanfic, I didn't have the internet, and I really wanted a good Ishida/Ichigo story. God, I think they're so hot together. Yay! So what did you think? I wrote it up real fast so you can say that it wasn't your favorite, as long as you say _something._ I want a review please! Thanks I love you! And oh my god I know that he wasn't in it, but freaking Hitsugawa is effin' amazing, he's so hot. Heehee. Okay okay, I'm done, I promise.


End file.
